


The Lesser Evil

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Creampie, Demon Bucky Barnes, Demon/Human Relationships, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecurity, Lies, Marking, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: A demon wanting nothing more than feed on human souls meets a human girl in who's he falls in love





	The Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on my Tumblr some time ago just for you to know I'm the author :)

## CHAPTER ONE

How you were on your way with your friend to this dubious club you had no idea. Oh, yeah right, your friend dragged you. No, Wanda begged you to go with her and finally you gave in when she mentioned something like ‘ _I’ll wash the dishes for at least a week_ ’. How could somebody say no to the offer like that? She wanted to go to the club for “supernatural” because she was a witch and she ‘ _had enough of boring human stuff_ ’. Thank you. That’s how you- a human was on your way to that club were only reckless or really desperate humans went to.   
You still had doubts but when you saw how happy she was you knew you did the right thing, she was your friend after all and going to the clubs with her should be in your schedule.

“It’s going to be fun! You’ll see” she walked with you arm to arm through the back alley leading you to the club

“Promise you won’t leave me alone so you can dance with some douchebag” you stopped to look at her and she placed her hand on her heart with a serious face

“I promise I won’t. Scout’s honor” she laughed and took your hand in hers heading to the entrance “But if by some miracle you will be left alone and somebody will try to accost you just say ‘Begone thot’ that usually works in my case” you looked at her with disbelieve

“I’m not gonna say that to anybody! That’s ridiculous, they would start laughing instead of walking away. I’m not gonna embarrass myself” you stopped to stand in a line leading to the entrance

“Shh!” she placed her index finger on her mouth shushing you “Shut up and don’t draw attention to us "she looked over at the bouncer "Y/N look! He’s a werewolf!” she said pointing at the guy “Really?” you asked and she nodded “Yeah! And behind us are two vampires” she pointed with her thumb at the tall and slender couple who stood no more than two meters from you and you were sure by the look on their face’s that they’ve heard her.

“Jesus Wanda!” you scolded your friend and turned to the pale couple “I’m sorry for my friend, she’s a little, you know. She’s weird” they said nothing and you turned back to her “Are you trying to kill us?” you whispered to her and you weren’t sure she even heard you, she was standing buckling her knees rapidly looking like she was slightly jumping, beaming at nothing in particular

“Wanda? Are you high?” you said and she turned her gaze to look at you “I may or may not drank grandma’s tisane”

“That’s it! We’re going home!” you almost screamed and she looked at you with puppy eyes

“No please Y/N, we’re so close. Look! We’re next!” you looked up to be greeted with bulky chest and sharpened teeth of a werewolf

“You girls are coming in or not? Cause I don’t have all night” he asked grinning at you

“Y-Yeah we’re coming in” he stepped aside for you to enter the club “Wait! You are not gonna check our ID’s?” you asked and he leaned to whisper in your ear

“I don’t think such a lovely human like you would lie to me” he said with a smirk and you felt a wave of nausea boiling in your stomach. You didn’t know how to respond on such a remark. Being human surrounded by “not-humans” was at least dangerous, everyone wanted to kill you or eat you, drink your blood or have sex with you and thank God you had Wanda with you as she took your hand and surged forward into the club

“Yay! I’m first at the bar!”

And she was but as soon as she was there ordering a drink a tall man approached her and they started talking. 'Great. Scout’s honor my ass’ you muttered to yourself and took in your surroundings.

The club was dim with purple neon as an only sauce of light. To your right was a round bar, you saw several people sitting on the stools drinking. It wasn’t as occupied as booths with white couches further on your right. People sitting in booths were mostly making out or snorting something probably cocaine and you could’ve sworn you saw in the far corner a couple were well, he was probably bitten by a snake and she was sucking out the poison.  
The dance floor was on your left in another room but you didn’t feel like being grabbed by somebody during the dance.

You turned to the bar and you couldn’t get the feeling of being watched out of your head.   
'Begone thot. Begone thot’ you murmured under your breath heading over to the bar. You sat on the stool and ordered a beer. Next to you, Wanda was flirting with that guy giggling like a school girl. Rolling your eyes at her you turned around to face the bar and something slid on the surface and stopped in front of you. You frowned, it was a shot glass with crystal liquid in it, you looked in the direction where it came from and you saw a man with dark hair and jawline for days. He was dressed in a gray shirt and black leather jacket. In front of him, he had several same shot glasses filled with a crystal liquid.

“It’s vodka. It’ll help get rid of your annoyance toward your friend” his voice was smooth and you shivered, you wouldn’t mind hearing his voice lulling you to sleep. But you realized where were you, in some shabby club with supernatural creatures around you and there was a chance your shot didn’t contain only a vodka.

“That’s really nice but thank you I don’t want to mix beer and vodka, it usually ends badly” you smiled at him and he shrugged

“Suit yourself” he reached for the shot and gulped it down wincing at the taste “God, I missed that” he said reaching for another shot and gulped it down immediately

“Hard day?” you asked sipping your beer through the straw, he turned to you and his gaze locked on your lips, he scoffed and turned taking another shot in his hand smiling to himself

“Yes, you can say that” again he gulped it down and placed the empty glass on the bar “What’s your name?” he asked turning once more to look at you. You introduced yourself and he smiled  
“That’s a pretty name” his eyes were blue, you could see it now.

“Thanks, I guess?” you hated how much you blushed around him, you cleared your throat to say “Well I would compliment yours if I would know it” you smirked and he was still smiling and you turned your gaze from him.

“Bucky” he said and when you looked at him he immediately looked at his legs like they were more interesting, he slightly blushed- you caught him staring or maybe it was the alcohol?

“Well you have strange name Bucky” you smiled at him and cursed yourself, great start, making fun of his name “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay doll” he interrupted you “I know it’s stupid” Bucky shrugged “Tell me now Y/N what are you doing in this shithole?” he laughed at your expression “Don’t worry we play in the same team” he beamed at you

“Then what are you doing here? Not many humans come here” you felt the wave of relief washing through you. He was a human just like you, not some nut werewolf or freaky vampire

“I know the owner, besides I like it here although this place is a crap” he looked around and you smiled at him. He was something else.

An hour later you were sitting beside Bucky on one of those white couches in a booth. The music was louder than where the bar was placed and it gave Bucky the opportunity to sit really close to you so that he could better hear you. His arm was resting on the back of the couch gently tracing patterns on your shoulder with his fingers. You didn’t mind it because although you knew him for an hour now you felt like you’ve known him much longer than a lifetime.  
You were talking briefly about everything and anything in particular when the subject turned from family to things scare you the most

“C'mon doll” Bucky encouraged bumping his knee on yours. You rolled your eyes

“What kind of question is that?” you chuckled and he smiled at you wider

“Normal” he shrugged “I dunno, I just wanna know everything about you” you smiled looking at the floor and tucked your hair behind your ear blushing. He bit his lip when you looked at him, there was no doubt you affected him but you were wondering how? You were a normal girl from the neighborhood and yet he was looking at you like you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, like you were the only girl in the world.

“Well usual things like the dark when I’m alone in my flat after watching a horror movie” you said and he smiled at you nodding in understanding “Let’s see.. 2000s fashion” Bucky snorted and you giggled “What? It was horrible”

“What else?” he asked and took a sip from his beer. And you wondered how on earth he could stand still after he drank a dozen or so shots of vodka and now he was drinking his second beer. That was… unusual.

“Ghosts, spiders, demons…” his gaze drifted from his beer placed on the table to you and his brow frowned

“Why demons?” he asked but he wasn’t smiling anymore, his eyes were fogged like he was thinking about something really hard while looking at you but as soon as you parted your lips to ask what’s wrong he blinked and smiled at you, his eyes were now crystal clear.

“I dunno, they’re rarely seen and you know all the stories about them killing people to bathe in their blood? That’s creepy” his smile faded once again and you saw something in his eyes, something like sadness and regret

“You realize half of these stories are pure bullshit?” he asked and continued talking when he saw a quizzical look on your face, looking around like he was searching something or maybe he was searching words “The owner of the club is a demon and I’ve told you I know him. Demons don’t take baths in a blood”

“But they feed on souls don’t they?”

“Yes they do but only after person let them” he took his bottom lip between his teeth, you wanted to know more but he blurted out

“Can I kiss you Y/N?” it took you by surprise, he was biting his lip nervously you were sure he would draw blood and you smiled softly at him, change of the subject was a good idea

“Yes, I suppose you can” he placed his hand on the back of your neck and leaned to you, you closed your eyes and Bucky’s lips were barely brushing yours for some time before he pressed his plump lips to yours.

The kiss was tender and kinda shy but soon after you started to kiss him back Bucky deepened the kiss and slid his tongue on your bottom lip asking for permission to enter, you moaned and felt his tongue brushing yours.   
The kiss lasted for some time until the need for breath was too much to bear. Buck pulled away and looked at you smirking, your eyes were still closed.

“You are beautiful Y/N” you opened your eyes and he started stroking your cheek with his hand, you smiled at him and he leaned once more to kiss you.

## CHAPTER TWO

You didn’t know how it happened but from a kiss to making out you started to grind on Bucky’s lap when he suggested to take it somewhere private. You texted Wanda that you’re going home and she texted you back that she’s not coming home tonight. Perfect.

Bucky pinned you to the wall and ground his clothed member to your core. You moaned fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. You both got rid of your jacket’s the minute you entered your flat and now you weren’t sure if you’ll go to your bedroom or you’ll let him fuck you in a hallway but you were sure you wanted more than one round so you came to your senses

“Bucky… My room…” he pulled away from you with a groan and you took his hand leading him to your room.

On your way there Bucky ripped your skirt from your body and when you were there you finally got rid of his shirt leaving him only in his trousers and God he was built, you could touch and kiss his toned body all day. You saw his left arm was covered in deep scars. From his wrist, up way to his shoulder, it looked like scars from the cut but it didn’t look so bad. Bucky saw that you were looking at his arm.

“I had an accident a few years back. Long story, maybe I’ll tell you someday. Now, where were we?”

He pulled your top from your body and smirked seeing your matching underwear

“You know you look like a snack right now?” he asked placing his hands on your hips and pulling you closer to his body

“Says who? Mr. Fucking Perfect” your hands reached back to unhook your bra and slid it from your figure. His eyes widened and his hand immediately went to caress your breasts kneading them.  
You moaned when his thumbs brushed your nipples, he let go of your tits and looked at you. His eyes were now darkened

“Lay on the bed Y/N” you shivered at his tone but you obeyed making sure to turn around from him and crawl your way to the head of the bed giving him the view of your butt and soaked panties.  
You leaned against the headboard and parted your legs, Bucky was watching you like a predator watching his prey. He climbed on the bed between your spread legs and kissed you in the way he didn’t earlier, his tongue was exploring your mouth moaning like he was man starved for your kiss.   
You gasped for air when it all became too much and he moved his lips from your mouth to your jaw

“Tell me you want this” he was kissing your neck heading to your clavicle while his hand sneaked it’s way between you two and started rubbing on your core through the fabric of your panties

“God, Bucky I want you, I want this” you moaned and your eyes rolled back when his fingers flickered your clit, you felt him smile against your skin. He moved from your collarbone to your breasts all the way kissing your touch-starved body. Bucky licked your nipple while his hand was rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. He took your nipple into his mouth and sucked slightly you moaned at the pleasure it brought. Your hand immediately went to his head and you ran your fingers through his hair. He slightly purred when you massaged his scalp.

“Tell me you need me” he said against your breast never stop sucking on it.

“Yes, yes I need you Bucky, I need you so much… please” although you weren’t quite sure what you’re begging him for he seemed to understand as he smirked and moved to your other breast repeating his actions. When he was done he moved lower and trailed wet kisses to your lower abdomen and suddenly he came back to claim your lips once more in a searing kiss. He pulled away and saw how flushed you were, how desperate for touch, for his touch.  
He hovered above you smirking

“You’re mine Y/N” you didn’t answer him instead you pulled him for a kiss and you felt him smile against your lips. You couldn’t help but moan into his mouth he let go of you and again trailed kisses along your body and stopped at your pussy sliding your panties off your legs

“I’m yours. Fuck. Bucky I’m all yours”

“Good” he said and you opened your eyes, (when did you close them?) he was now eye level with your throbbing pussy and you saw his eyes were dark, not lust dark just dark when you heard him say “Cause I’m yours too” he leaned to kiss your outer lips, you felt something was off but then his tongue made contact with your clit and _Oh!_

## CHAPTER THREE

You woke up when rays of sunshine hit your face. You frowned, they shouldn’t be here until noon and you looked at your clock it was 12:30 it meant you’ve slept for at least eight hours but you could sleep some more. You wanted to get up but Bucky’s hand held your back flush to his chest, his chin was placed above your head and you felt small against him. You tried to break free from his death grip but he only pressed you closer to his chest like you could be even closer to him, you could feel his heartbeat on your shoulder blade. You somehow pushed him back and you got up to put your pants and some t-shirt on from your drawer, you couldn’t risk Wanda seeing you naked in the hallway.

When you were about to leave the room Bucky suddenly lifted his torso from the bed

“Where are you going?” he asked and you shrieked

“Jesus Bucky! You scared me” you brought your hand to your chest to calm your nerves and you felt your heart was beating rapidly you smiled at him but he didn’t return your smile, his brows were furrowed but besides that, you couldn’t read his face “I thought you were asleep”

“Yeah, I was until you decided to fidget on the bed. Where are you going?” the look on his face was priceless, he looked like an angry child.

“Bucky I usually don’t do this” you gestured between him and you “I don’t do one night…” you were struggling to get the word out of your mouth and Bucky was smiling wildly

“Stands?” he interrupted you “You don’t do one night stands?” you nodded and he chuckled “Baby I won’t be your one night stand if you’ll say yes to dinner with me today” he got up from the bed and the comforter around his lower body slid. You looked away blushing

“You’re still naked” you said to him as a matter of fact and he snickered approaching you. Your eyes wandered on the ceiling when Bucky grabbed your face and made you look at him

“You saw me yesterday like I saw the whole of you” he kissed you tenderly and you melted ready to  give in again “So, are you ready for round two?” he asked wiggling his brows

“Round two? More like round five by now” you snorted and he gave you his toothy grin

“We can go for five rounds if you want” he leaned to kiss you but you were interrupted by his phone ringing, Bucky grabbed his trousers from the floor and took out his phone from pocket

“Shit! I gotta go princess but I’ll call you later. Be ready around eight” he started to dress.

You escorted him to the door and you both met Wanda on your way. Her eyes widened on the sight of him, she probably didn’t think you would have one night stand, especially so hot like Bucky. You introduced him to her and she was strangely tense only mumbling: “nice to meet you”. You kissed Bucky goodbye and promised you’ll be ready for your date.

You went to Wanda who was sitting at the kitchen table and you sighed

“God Wanda, Bucky is amazing” she looked at you with a blank stare

“Do you have a fucking idea who he is?”

~~

Half an hour later you were crying on the couch, your arms wrapped around your legs close to your chest. Wanda was pacing back and forth telling you how stupid you were, yelling at you for how too trusting you were

“How could you be so stupid Y/N?! I told you not to screw with anybody who goes to that club!”

“He told me he was a human!” you tried to excuse your stupid quirk

“Well, he lied to you!”

“How could I know? His eyes weren’t red!”

Wanda growled and you saw red energy forming around her clenched fists

“Black! Demons have black eyes! Vampires have red! Is it so hard to remember?!” something clicked inside you. He did have black eyes when he was plowing into you yesterday but you thought maybe it was because of light angle or maybe lust but you decided not to tell Wanda.

“He had blue eyes” you mumbled and Wanda groaned in annoyance

“Of course he had! He’s a fucking demon and a powerful one! He can hide his true form! He lied to you Y/N! Even with his name!”

“What do you mean?” you looked at her and she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose  
“His name’s not Bucky only James. James Barnes, he’s the owner of the club and he’s very powerful. I didn’t know he was back from the underground if I knew we wouldn’t go there. He is a bad man Y/N. Like every demon, he needs human souls to survive sure but there’s something else, I don’t know what but he’s known for his hate towards humans like he hates you all ” you felt sick. He lied to you about his nature but also about his identity and you sobbed placing your eyes on your folded arms. You felt dirty and fleeced. Wanda sat beside you on the couch and said your name calmly not to upset you more

“Y/N? Did he.. did he mark you in some way?” you looked at her with frowned brows “You know. Did he leave some fingerprints on your body? Some hickeys?”

“Of course he did! We screwed!” you cried out if she thought he would be gentle with you she thought wrong

“I mean big ones. Noticeable and painful” You didn’t know. She asked you to remove all your clothes so she could examine you, you knew she was trying to help you there wasn’t time and place for being a prude. Naturally, you had hickeys on your neck and breasts but they were too small.

When you took off your pants leaving you only in your underwear she saw fingerprints on your hips but it wasn’t it, her eyes wandered lower and suddenly she inhaled sharply, you looked down and you saw it. Big bite mark next to your groin on your right thigh. It was purple and in some places, his teeth pierced your skin. You touched it and hissed. He marked you as his. Demon’s property. You knew other supernatural creatures will know you are his, just like werewolf’s bond mark and vampire’s bite on the neck, your aura will change, everyone will know. You collapsed on the floor and started to wail. He tricked you, he said demons ask for permission. He did ask you though and you said yes but you didn’t know what he meant at that time.  
Wanda wanted to comfort you and suggested to remove it with holy water but it only made it worse. It hurt and you knew Bucky or James could feel that too. You knew he was pissed. You knew he’ll come back.

Your bite mark ached and Wanda suggested you to lay in your bad and rest but you didn’t want lay in the same bed he was a while ago. In the same bed where he was touching you, kissing you. You laid in her instead. She gave you grandma’s tisane for your nerves and it helped. You were relaxed until your phone rang and you saw Bucky’s name on the screen. You wanted to answer but Wanda was faster. She didn’t bother being nice to him, you almost felt sorry for the guy but you heard he wasn’t nice to her either, he was calling her names like 'broad’, 'slut’ and 'stupid bitch’ or maybe it was 'stupid witch’ you couldn’t tell, but you heard clearly his threat

’ _Give the phone to Y/N or I’ll go to your place, snap your fucking neck and take her with me_ ’ Wanda knew he was truth-telling, demons were cruel, killing her wouldn’t affect him, so with watered eyes, she gave you the phone

“ _Baby? I know you know. Please can we talk about it?_ ” he sounded almost broken given his previous tone.

“You lied to me, y-you tricked me” your hands were trembling, you had a hard time with holding your phone

“ _I know and I’m sorry. I really am. Can we talk about it, please? I’ll tell you everything you want to know, we’ll start over but please let me explain it to you in person_ ” You looked at Wanda and she shook her head, she knew he wanted to trick you once more

“N-No. I-I don’t want to be near you any time soon” you swallowed harshly, his voice had some power over you, you couldn’t imagine how vulnerable you would be if he was here. You heard him sigh

“ _Okay, okay I understand but please don’t cut me off, I beg of you_ ”

“You left a mark on me. Can you take it back?” you asked full of hope that he will take a pity on you and leave you alone but your hopes were crushed when he went silent and then his voice turned cold and it made you shiver

“ _No. I’ll talk to you after you’ll cool off._ ” he ended the call and you were left with pounding heart and aching head.

## CHAPTER FOUR

Next few weeks were pure torture. James didn’t bother you by calling and sending messages but you knew soon he will. You caught yourself looking over your shoulder when you were outside your home, you always felt somebody was watching your every step. It was slowly driving you insane. Some part of you wanted him to cut it out and come to you like he said he will but other more reasonable part didn’t want to see him again. But you knew sooner or later he will appear before you because mark on your thigh didn’t disappear if anything it became more sensitive to touch. Wanda said your aura has changed, she said it as like you were now surrounded by darkness.

Five weeks from your “adventure” you were sitting in a cafe minding your own business scrolling through your Facebook when you saw the table’s surface became shaded, you felt somebody’s presence. Your heart was beating rapidly, you were afraid to look up at this person because you knew who it was. You had to face your demons at some point so you looked up and saw him.

He was smiling at you, his stubble was darker now, few more days and it’ll become a beard, his hair wasn’t styled, they were fluffy and he looked like a good neighbor who tells you 'good morning’ with a smile on his face in the hallway.

You looked around in hope somebody will see how uncomfortable his presence made you but nothing, no one even looked at your direction

“Hello Y/N” his voice was honeyed and you shuddered at the way your name spilled from between his lips “May I sit down?” he asked holding the back of a chair with an attempt to pull it and sit on the chair

“No” your response was quick and if it stung him he didn’t show it, chuckling he sat on the chair anyway. You dared to look at him, he wasn’t smiling anymore he knew his smile was creepy in this situation nevertheless his face looked friendly. You squirmed in your seat and he sighed

“We have a lot to talk about, so maybe I’ll start from the beginning”

“Yeah, good idea let’s start from, I don’t know maybe what the fuck?” as soon as the words came from your mouth you fought with the urge to clamp your hand over your lips, you didn’t know where it came from. You were scared and adrenaline wasn’t helping.

He only smirked but you knew he was annoyed, he ran his hands over his face and leaned back in his seat looking at you intensively

“I’ve got better one; why don’t you shut your mouth and let me talk?” now you weren’t scared, you were shitting yourself, your gaze drifted from his face to the sugar bowl, so that’s how you gonna die. In cafe killed by your ex-fling, a demon. He will probably snap your neck or choke you.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I’m just tired” he sighed and leaned over the table

“I don’t even know your name” you whispered almost inaudibly but he managed to hear that, he smiled

“I’m James but they’ve called me Bucky ever since I was a kid” you looked at him confused, demons actually have kids? He knew why you frowned “What? You thought we are like this from the day we’re born?” he chuckled “We have kids but they’re not leaving home until they are adults”   
he smiled when he mentioned his 'home’ not underground like everybody called it, _home_.

“Much more learn for you but I know you’ll hack it. You are smart Y/N, I knew you were perfect from the start” he outstretched his arm and his hand was now stroking your cheek. You closed your eyes, you couldn’t help but lean into his hand feeling warmth enveloping your whole body.

“The truth is” he started, his hand made it’s way to your chin making you look at him “The truth is when I saw you then I wanted to get to know you, know everything about you which is strange because I’ve never felt like that before. Once when I saw some human I only wanted their soul but you” his hand left your chin and he placed it on your hand squeezing lightly “You Y/N, I wanna hold you in my arms and never let you go again”

“It’s not helping” you felt his grip on your hand tighten like he was afraid you’ll slip him

“I was scared that once when you know who I am you’ll run away so I lied to you that I’m a human and then you were asking about my life and wanted to know me I couldn’t bring myself to inform you. I mean I would tell you at some point but…” he paused looking at your intertwined hands,   
he looked like he was actually regretted lying to you, like he was sorry but maybe he wasn’t just looking like that, maybe he was really remorseful. Bucky looked at you again and a sad smile settled on his face

“I’ve never done that before, this whole relationship things with a human I mean but I’m willing to try only when you’ll help me” he let go of your hand and straightened in his chair. He looked good in his brown leather jacket, your eyes wandered on his torso and you blushed knowing what he’s hiding underneath his clothes. But you remembered who he was and what he’s asking you for and you put your thoughts about how good he looked aside.

“Why me? I’ve heard you hate humans” he chuckled and shook his head and then grinned at you

“The one I hated happened to be humans but I try not to lump everybody. You’re not them Y/N. You are too good” his hand once again made it’s way to your cheek and he brushed it with his fingers lightly

“What about you feeding on my soul? If you think I’m gonna let you fed on me you’re wrong” tears threatened to spill from your eyes but you held them

“Oh honey, I’m not a youngster anymore, I don’t have to feed that often. Don’t worry, I won’t be hungry for a while, besides I fed on you while we had sex” you shook your head and stood from your place, he stood as well and blocked your way. Was he even serious? One moment he was telling you that he felt something for you and the other he was casually telling you he fed on your soul, 'Baby I want to be with you, oh and BTW I fed on you when we banged’  

“What do you want?” you asked letting yourself feel annoyed and he took your hands in his

“Only your permission” he placed a light kiss on your knuckles and you shook your head, he was sweet talking you, another five minutes and you’ll give in

“You want me to beg you on my knees? Fine” he knelt still holding your hands in his “Please Y/N give us a chance. I promise I won’t ever hurt you” he was looking at you with puppy eyes and people in the cafe started clapping thinking he was proposing to you. You looked around, all eyes were on you, Bucky was looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the world. You knew what you were about to do was crazy but you hoped that Bucky in his own twisted way felt something to you. You looked into his beautiful blue eyes and nodded

“Okay. Let’s try”

## CHAPTER FIVE

Like any other relationship, yours and Bucky’s started pretty normal. With butterflies in the belly, good morning messages and goodnight calls. Things were getting really good. But one detail was trammeling; none of your friends accepted that you were dating a demon. Your parents openly said they didn’t want to have anything to do with him.  Which hurt you because they didn’t even bother to know him and Bucky turned out to be a nice and funny person and most importantly he cared about you.

Wanda who you considered your best friend wasn’t any better. She didn’t even hide her animosity toward your boyfriend. She couldn’t understand how could you do that, being his guinea pig and letting him keep you for your soul.

Bucky didn’t like her, calling her bitch behind her back, not like she was present when he visited you but still, you tried to make him not to call her that but he was stubborn. He once told you that as your friend she should accept your choice, you knew she worried about you but he was quite right.   
You and Bucky were sitting on the couch in your living room scanning through your childhood pictures. You were together for seven months now

“Awww you looked so cute!” Bucky couldn’t help but grin seeing four years old you dressed as a Pocahontas on Halloween “I mean you always look cute but look at those chubby cheeks”

“Okay Barnes that’s enough” you moved closer to him to take the photo from his hands but as soon as you sat down he moved his hands away from you. They were above his head and you couldn’t reach them “Buck come on”

“You want the photo back? You have to give me something in return” he beamed at you

“Like what?” you couldn’t help but grin seeing his smiling face. It wasn’t always like that, sometimes he was furious, not on you but it still made you shake in your boots. Bucky never raised his voice on you, he was always sweet and caring but once you witnessed him arguing with some werewolf, he shrugged it off but later that werewolf was found dead in a trash can with a slit throat, he was also stabbed multiple times while still being alive, you asked Bucky about that and he said it wasn’t him but you knew better.

“A kiss will do” he had sparks in his eyes and his lips were formed into a mischievous smile. You leaned closer to give him a peck on the lips but his hands made their way to your head holding it in place so he could deepen the kiss. He jostled you on your back on the couch and settled his hips between your thighs, you both knew where it was heading and probably you would have fun on the couch if it weren’t for the front door being unlocked.

You scooted away from Bucky as Wanda came in, she looked at both of you and sighed. She went straight to her room without a word. You looked at Bucky, he had concern written all over his face, you knew all this situation tuckered him out. He turned to you and smiled like it was nothing.

“Wanna go to my place?” he asked and you nodded. When you both were ready to leave you went to tell Wanda that you’re leaving, you entered her room and she was doing something on her laptop. You told her you didn’t know when you’ll be back and she just nodded. When you turned to leave her room she spoke

“You know Y/N, I dug a little. I dug and I found some interesting facts about your beloved one” she didn’t wait for your reply and started to speak

“Did you know he was an assassin working for Hydra for many years? And when whole organization collapsed he scrammed and built that club as his base and as cover for his shady businesses but that’s not all, his former employers went after him and couple years back your sweet boyfriend laid a trap for them and this whole situation is known in the supernatural world as Bucharest Massacre. He wasn’t gentle with them, he wasn’t even quick, he made them suffer and he enjoyed seeing them break their teeth from pain. After that, he had to back up to the underground to recover or something but that’s where the scars on his arm are from. Funny story isn’t it?” she asked with a smug look on her face thinking she shocked you.

“I know all of this Wanda, he told me” she frowned, you sat close to her and took her hand in yours “Wanda I know you’re worried and I know this is madness but Bucky cares for me, he wouldn’t hurt me and you should accept my choice and at least try to speak with him from time to time and you’ll see he’s not heartless beast as everybody paints him”

“What if he’ll break your heart?” she asked and you’ve honestly never thought about that, but in the end, it didn’t really matter; if he cared for you he wouldn’t want to break your heart. You smiled at her

“Then you’ll break his legs” Wanda chuckled and you missed this, missed spending your time with your friends.

“Okay, I’ll try” you hugged her and thanked. You knew everything was going to be alright.

## CHAPTER SIX

Wanda kept her promise, she opened up toward Bucky, their relations were still cold sure but she didn’t treat him like air anymore and he still didn’t like her, in fact, you were pretty sure Bucky didn’t like anybody. New-known people, he treated according to him “as they should be” which was almost like a shit. You were surprised when he told you he had friends among his kind. His kind, his home, you didn’t like how he was separating underground and surface, how according to him on underground they had better service, better leadership, better food even better sky, fake and made by some sort of magic but still, it was better to him than the real one. After a year of his comparisons, you were sure he missed his home but he didn’t admit it and the feeling that at some point he’ll like to come back to his home was creeping in the back of your mind.

You weren’t prepared for what was coming as you were lying with Bucky on his bed cuddling, his face in the crook of your neck. At first, you didn’t understand him as his voice was muffled but when you asked him to repeat you swore your heart stopped beating

“I want to take you underground” he said firmly but he didn’t have enough courage to look at you. You didn’t know what to say, did he even think about it or he was saying it in a heat of the moment

“Bucky” you moved away from him and he looked at you with pleading eyes and serious look on his face

“I mean it Y/N. I want to take you home. It may sound cruel but” he stopped to search for words  "here we don’t have a future together. Look, I’m not aging and you…“

"So that’s it? You want to take me underground to feed on my soul all the time? Or maybe because when I’m in my 40s you won’t find me attractive anymore huh? Am I right?!” confused between slapping him and crying you decided to stand from the bed and put on your shoes 

“It’s not that Y/N! I’m scared okay?! I’m scared one day you’ll vanish because some drunk fuck won’t be able to control his car and you’d be gone forever! There” he pointed to the ground “you won’t even be ill, you’ll have the ability to live forever”  

“At what cost?!” the look on his face confirmed he didn’t know what he was asking you to do  
“You want me to leave my job, my friends, my family to live with you for a hundred years?!” Bucky moved closer to you and you hoped he understood, you both knew once mortal enters underground, he cannot leave.

“Y/N I love you” he moved to sit on the bed and it made you taller than him Bucky hesitatingly took your hands in his “and I know it’s hard but sometimes we have to give up something to make something other happen, choose the lesser evil and I’ve…” tears in your eyes threatened to spill but you managed to keep your face neutral. The lesser evil, a situation in which you lose something, either Bucky or your life here. Immediately your memories with your family came to your mind.

Only yesterday you spoke with your parents and a month ago was their anniversary, the thought of not seeing or hearing from them anymore broke your heart. The memories of you playing hide and seek with your father, your mother reading you a book to sleep, your Saturday mornings in their bed watching cartoons. Your time spent with Wanda, she was your best friend through thick and thin, she was there for you when your first boyfriend broke up with you which at the age of 15 it was the end of the world and you were there for her when her brother died.   
Flashback with Bucky also appeared, your dates, your lazy mornings in bed, his face when he was laughing too hard, the way his eyes were sparkling when you told him you love him, the moment when he told you he loves you holding your hand in winter and trying to keep you warm, his cheeks flushed from the chill and you knew he was telling the truth.

The lesser evil.

One way or another you lose someone. But you made your decision. You knew what you had to do.

“Bucky” you whispered interrupting him as you didn’t want these words to leave your mouths “Listen to what you are asking me to do” Bucky’s face dropped, he knew, he understood   
“I cannot abandon my family. I think it’s better to end it now before we go too far”

“No, you can’t do that Y/N. You can’t leave me! Please just listen to me…” his voice broke and he inhaled sharply. You released your hands from his grip and shook your head

“It’s for the best and you know it” he started sobbing, you didn’t know he was capable of crying but the tears on his cheeks made yours spill.

“You’re everything I have Y/N” he cried and you fought with the urge to wrap your arms around him and tell him you were sorry for everything and staying with him

“It’s for the best. I-I’m sorry James” you turned to leave and you dared to look at him last time, you saw a broken man, sobbing with his face in his hands “Goodbye” you whispered one more time before you walked out from his life.

## CHAPTER SEVEN

The following days were blurry. You didn’t know what was happening, Wanda helped you move in with your parents for a couple of weeks so Bucky wouldn’t descend on you if something like that popped into his head. She told you he came once and asked her where you were but she didn’t tell him so he made her promise she’ll look after you when she told you that you knew that was the end, he understood, he gave up.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into one long year and year turned into another, the bite mark on your leg disappeared after some time. Saying you didn’t miss Bucky would be a lie and after two years he became only a pleasant memory but every time you were thinking about him your heart ached and your eyes watered so you minimized your thoughts to a bare minimum until you stopped completely. Besides you had other things to think about for example Wanda’s wedding.

She was getting married to Sam- the guy she met in the club on this red-letter day. She made you her maid of honor and you couldn’t be more happy for her. She couldn’t stop talking about her dress and asking you about opinion on which flowers pick but after a brainstorm with you and her fiance, they both came to the conclusion that roses are too generic but timeless. You didn’t want to let Wanda down so you were part of their brainstorming until everything was wrapped up neat and tidy.

So now you were sitting with her, Sam and his best man Clint in a restaurant enjoying your dinner. Wanda and Sam looked cute together, the way he is looking at her with such adoration and love and you started to think if you’ll find someone who will look at you like that. Someone who will make you feel loved and safe. If only Clint wasn’t in a relationship you’d ask him out

“So Y/N, I’ve heard Peter was asking about you” pulled from your thoughts by Wanda you looked at her and blinked “and he can’t wait to see you at the wedding” you growled in disgust and both Wanda and Sam frowned, Clint looked at you in understanding

“Look Peter is great and all but I don’t need someone who will date me and God knows how many girls at the same time”. Peter Quill, he was shamelessly flirting with you while his girlfriend was in the next room, you didn’t know he had a girlfriend at all.

“They broke up” Sam said and placed his chin on his fist looking like he was listening to you intensively

“Doesn’t matter. Listen there are two types of beings in the universe, those who dance, and those who do not. He’s a dancer and I’m not” you said and Clint nodded

“He just needs to find a woman who is pathetic like him” you all looked at Clint and he had panic written on his face “What?! I’m being honest”

“That was savage” Sam replied and after few laughs, Wanda changed the subject and you went back to your thoughts.

Two years. Two years have passed and you didn’t manage to have someone in your life for good after he-who-must-not-be-named and you didn’t mean Voldemort at all. You’ve been on few dates sure but nothing too serious. Buck wasn’t a dancer, just like you and that’s how you were good together. You weren’t afraid to say it out loud that he was the love of your life and you let him go. You missed him sometimes like you miss the sun when it’s starting to get dark. But sitting and self-pitting wasn’t a good solution so you brushed your thoughts aside and turned to Wanda who was telling about something when you heard infectious laugh among people chatter and plate clatter. It was oddly familiar and you started digging in your memory when have you heard it when Wanda called your name.

“I’m sorry I’ll be right back” you said and stood up to use the bathroom, you heard the laugh once more but it went dead when you made your way through the restaurant.

You couldn’t stop thinking about what Wanda had said about Peter. Maybe just maybe you’ll give him probation or maybe you’ll just give him what he wants and sleep with him, you must think about it at home.

Coming back to the table your gaze drifted to somebody’s standing at the other end of the restaurant. Wearing all black Bucky looked gorgeous and your heart stopped when you saw him mouthing your name. You saw he wasn’t alone. At the table where he was standing a redheaded woman wearing little black dress was seated. She was looking at you over her shoulder smirking. You felt a wave of nausea crushing through you. He was on a date. Part of you, this foolish and selfish part wanted to him to be alone like you were, you couldn’t imagine he moved on. It wasn’t jealousy, it was distress. Your stomach clenched and you darted a glance at him and quickly made your way to your table.

Wanda was asking what happened while you were collecting your belongings. You said it was emergency and you have to go.

“I’ll walk you wherever you’re heading” Clint proposed and stood up from his chair but you shook your head and placed your hand on his shoulder stopping him

“I’ll be fine, I live not that far from here”

You couldn’t sleep that night, every time you closed your eyes you’ve seen him standing there with his eyes boring into yours restlessly. When sleep isn’t an option the television is. Wrapped in a blanket cocoon you collapsed on your couch watching late marathon of 'Scooby-Doo where are you?’ Wanda was banging on your door

“Goddammit Y/N open the door!” you rolled your eyes at her

“You wouldn’t have to knock if you didn’t move out to Sam and made me change flats” you mumbled to yourself and watched as The Gang split, obviously Fred and Daphne were paired together, they probably went for a quickie.

You heard Sam saying something about forcing the door and Wanda groaned

“God Sam no! Y/N? Is it because of him? I mean you-know-who? Yeah I saw him at the restaurant and I know you’ve must been in shock seeing him but I swear I didn’t know he would be there. Listen Y/N I know… God, I feel stupid talking to you through the door can you please open it?”

“No Wanda leave me alone! I’m fine, go back home. Sam was complaining he was tired earlier”

“Y/N?” Jesus, she was stubborn as hell “You know the wedding is in a few days and I want to know if you’ll be good. I mean will you cool off?”

“Don’t worry Wan I’ll be the best maid of honor you’ll ever have” you said watching as Scooby and Shaggy was eating as always and obviously they met a monster  

“Okay. Cool. I’ll call you in the morning! We love you, bye!” Wanda shouted to the door and slowly turned around to look at Sam’s bitchy face with written 'Told you so’ on it, she shook her head

“Swear to God I hate her sometimes” Wanda’s eyes drifted to the blue ones which belonged to the figure standing further in a hallway

“Sorry pal. Not tonight”

## CHAPTER EIGHT

Wanda and Sam’s wedding came and you were furious. You screamed at the bride on her wedding day

“He’s Sam’s friend I didn’t know it until a few days back” Wanda tried to explain why Barnes was present on her wedding reception

“More like you let him in today Wanda! Please don’t lie” you both hide in some sort of staff only room after you saw Bucky on the reception.

The wedding was wonderful and both Wanda and Sam looked beautiful and utterly happy when Wanda’s father, Erik walked her down the aisle. You were moved by them saying their wedding vows. At the reception, Quill was never from your side and eyed every guy who wanted to dance with you. When he left you to bring you some drinks you saw Bucky standing on the other side of the room looking around like a lost puppy. You knew he had to have the invitation to come in as if it was a closed party so you decided to confront Wanda and so here we are.

“Okay! They’re not friends, they just know each other and Sam doesn’t even like him” Wanda was mumbling and refused to look into your eyes. She played with her fingers nervously like a child getting scolded by their parent

“I don’t care if he likes him or not Wanda, that’s not the point. Did you or did you not give him the invitation?” you were breathing sharply through your nose, your jaw was clenched. You made a mental note to poke her on the nose once the wedding is over

“I did” she looked at you with guilt in her eyes but before you said something she continued “He was with us the other day when we tried to talk to you through the door. I saw he was suffering and you… I mean, just look at you and your past two years, you are miserable so I thought that it would be nice if you two talked and clear the air from all these toxins and you know I gave him the invitation” you scoffed and shook your head at how stupid and childish this whole situation was

“So now you don’t treat him like an air? You decided to play the matchmaker and- wait! He was with you at my house? He knows where I live?” you looked at her with wide eyes and Wanda nodded shyly “For fuck’s sake Wanda!”

“Y/N just please talk to him. I don’t ask you to marry the guy just talk. You both need it” you scoffed again and doubted Barnes needed anything. His girlfriend was probably providing him with everything his wicked heart desires. Oh yeah! That’s right! He had a girlfriend and you wondered did Wanda knew or did he passed it over in silence just like this little thing about his identity with you. Wondering either tell Wanda about Barnes’ new desideration or not you decided to adapt his tactics and leave it unsaid. It was his life after all, who were you to bother anyway?

“I hate you, you know” you sighed and Wanda hugged you tightly

“I hate you too. Now go before you change your mind” she ushered you out of the room and you were met with the music and people dancing. Searching through the crowd for this familiar yet so distant face. You couldn’t find him and your eyes met Sam’s

“Sam! Have you seen Barnes?” you asked and he looked suspiciously at you

“She talked you into it?” you didn’t have to answer, your action spoke for itself. He knew your story and he understood you and that’s why you liked Sam Wilson “He went outside to the garden. If you want I’ll keep Quill as far from you as possible to give you two more privacy” you thanked him and headed through the dance floor to the door leading to the garden. With pounding heart and soul on your shoulder you walked through the green alleys looking around and searching for him don’t bothering calling his name, it felt unnatural. When you stopped at the big hedge maze you knew where he was, he wanted to play cat and mouse, you’ll play along but this time you won’t be a mouse.

## CHAPTER NINE

You cussed when you turned into the dead end. Again. It was probably the fourth time you were in this corner, everything looked the same. You groaned angrily and shouted

“Damn you, Barnes! Damn you and your stupid games!” you turned around and walked to the alley you came in, at least you thought so because not a minute later you knew you got lost in this damned maze.

“Shit!” you looked around as panic enveloped you “Shit! Shit! Fuck!” trying to breathe you chose the alley on your left and walked until the alley seemed to go to the end, you couldn’t describe the wave of relief when you saw dim lights at the end. Exit. You were saved. You decided you’re going home where there are no hedge mazes and where you can easily go to your bathroom without any handicaps.

But how you were surprised when you saw that this wasn’t the entry of the maze but the center. You made it. You managed to get through the maze and you mentally patted yourself on the back. Your bliss didn’t last long because of the person sitting off the edge of the turned off fountain. He was holding a simple daisy between his two fingers, rolling it and you with pounding heart walked toward him slowly.

“What are you doing alone in the dark?” you asked and Bucky averted his gaze from the flower to you. He smiled sadly

“Not alone anymore am I?” he turned slightly and threw the flower into the water. You approached him but you kept the distance, you’re both silent for some time before you sat beside him. Not close but not so far either.

“I know Wanda gave you the invitation because you wanted to talk or something” you dared to look at him. His blue eyes looked so pale in the moonlight “The real question is what about you wanted to talk?” he shrugged and shook his head

“I don’t know” his eyes drifted from your face to the ground like it was more interesting “I just wanted to know how you’ve been”

“Good. I’m good. As you can see Wanda got married and she made me her maid of honor” you smoothed the hem of your beautiful cobalt dress on your knees.

“She’d be crazy if she’d chose someone else” he looked  as your hands were still smoothing the material probably in an attempt to calm your nerves “You look beautiful” your eyes met and you gave him a polite smile

“Thank you” you cleared your throat “Where’s your girlfriend? I thought she’ll come with you”

He frowned and looked at you but soon his face lit up a bit “I barged in and you expect me to drag her here with me? I’m not that brazen, doll” your cheeks reddened slightly but you weren’t sure either because of you assumed the worst of him or his pet name for you. You liked when he called you that, it made your heart melt but soon you remembered that everything you had with him was over. He had another doll and you weren’t her. The redhead chick was the first thing he sees in the morning, she eats with him, makes out with him, laughs with him, fucks with him and you could name the activities forever but you caught yourself before your heart would swell. You didn’t show any emotion but the only sound you made was your fists clenching

“Who is she? I’m just curious” you added the last sentence when he narrowed his eyes at you. You didn’t want to look like you were desperate but curiosity who your ex-boyfriend was currently dating was acceptable.

“Natasha. Nat. She’s uh… She’s great! You know? She’s nice, funny…” Bucky started to rub the back of his neck, it was the sign that he was nervous talking about it, you wanted to apologize and change the subject but he blurted out “What about you? You have someone special?”

“Yeah, yeah I have” you winced and scolded yourself. Why the hell you were lying? You couldn’t take this back so you decided to lie a little bit. It’s not like he’ll check it right? Right? “Peter. I’m with Peter” you winced again when he wasn’t looking and wondered why it felt so strange telling it

“That’s the guy you’ve been dancing the whole time?” Bucky asked and you nodded “He looks… decent”

“He is. He’s really funny and nice and he is an amazing dancer, I could’ve danced with him the whole night” Bucky smiled and you knew you’ll be burning in hell for your lies. Bucky didn’t say anything instead he rolled the rock under his shoe and made the silence that fell even more noticeable. You both were looking at his shoe was sliding back and forth for a couple of minutes until Bucky decided to speak again

“She’s not my girlfriend” your eyes shot to his and he blushed, you almost didn’t notice in the dark “I wanted to make you jealous”

“If she’s not your girlfriend then who is she?” you couldn’t help but ask and he turned his head in embarrassment

“She’s my partner in monkey shines. She sells me information”

“But-but you were laughing with her, you were in the restaurant, it was a date” if he was doing business with her why he didn’t do it in private?

“She’s not the person you want to be alone in the room, Y/N. She’s dangerous and I wanted to be sure she wouldn’t do anything in front of the other people, that’s why restaurant. And we simply didn’t want to get caught so we pretended it was a date” he chucked  "Besides she cracks jokes"

You were speechless. You didn’t know why he was telling you this and why he lied to you in the first place. To make you jealous? Yeah he definitely did and now you were kicking yourself because you weren’t any better than him, you also lied maybe to make him jealous but probably not to make you look like someone alone

“I don’t date Peter. Although I’m sure he’d want to but no, he’s not my type. In fact, I haven’t dated anyone in two years” you looked at the flowers before you it was pansies or some sort, Bucky did the same

“No one compares to you” he whispered and you looked at him. His hair was longer now. Back when you were dating his hair was short, not short-short but still, some may consider it short. And now you could tie his hair if you’d persist. They would’ve all fell from his tiny ponytail but it’ll look cute nonetheless. Bucky turned his gaze to you

“Why did you leave me?”

## CHAPTER TEN

“Excuse me? You told me to choose between you and my life- the 'lesser evil’” his eyes narrowed when you made a quotation mark with your hands and he scoffed

“You didn’t let me finish! You chose not knowing the whole truth and then you ran away!”

“What whole truth?” _this is gonna be good_ you thought to yourself but  you promised you’ll listen to him and then you’ll leave and never see him again, this whole situation was ridiculous

“My friend is in our kind of government and he said it wouldn’t be an issue for you to leave from time to time if you really loved me” your opened your mouth to speak but nothing came and you were sitting there with your mouth opened in disbelieve

“What?” it came hoarse and it was the only thing you could think of

“You could’ve enter and leave whenever you wanted to and after some time we could move to the surface for good”

“Why you didn’t tell me?!”

“You ran away! You left me alone! You made me promise I wouldn’t hurt you and look a plot twist- it was you who hurt the other, you broke my heart Y/N”

“Why you didn’t tell me?” you repeated yourself but you couldn’t form any other words, you could’ve asked him why he didn’t bother to explain everything to you. It was like after his first attempt he gave up everything you had together.

Bucky couldn’t believe he was sitting there with you, after two years his first conversation with you turned into arguing and it made his heart clench. All he wanted to do was to hug you and hold you, you could hit and kick him as you want but he wouldn’t let you go ever again.   
For the past two years, he was a shell of himself. He spent them mostly in the underground or in his club hoping one day you’ll show up and everything will be fine. He wanted to love you, marry you and show the world how happy you made him.

“The bite mark” he said slowly “I felt you didn’t want to see me and you said that was for the best so I thought it was an excuse to leave me” he dropped his gaze to the ground and fought with the tears, he didn’t want to show you how weak he was

“What? An excuse?” you scooted closer to him and placed your hand on his knee to make him look at you “Bucky it was the toughest decision I made. You have no idea how many times I pictured how my life would pan out if I’d chose to be with you” your hand on his knee burned him and you must’ve felt it because soon you took it but as soon as you did it he missed your touch. You were silent for a moment, both searching for the right words, you were searching for 'how sorry and stupid you were’ words, he for 'how sorry he was for not trying more’. It was Bucky who spoke first

“If you knew would you agree to be with me?” he almost whispered you knew he was insecure

“Of course, Bucky. I loved you” he winced at you using the past tense. You loved him, how bitter that sounded. “So… You’re saying we’re both idiots and we wasted two years of our lives?”

“Pretty much”

Again silent. You both were getting used to it descent between you two. Looking everywhere but not on your companion. You smiled when you saw it was the kind of garden where you and Wanda were playing princesses as children. The dim light from the lanterns and crickets sing made the setting rather romantic and you felt the tension hover in the air. You caught Bucky stealing glances your way.

“I like this place. It looks…” you saw lighting bugs flying further in the garden and you smiled “It looks kinda magical”

Bucky looked at you and also smiled, your eyes met and you saw an ultimate adoration beaming from him “Yeah” he leaned slightly to kiss you but soon he remembered himself and wanted to pull back but he wasn’t quick enough and you leap at the chance to pull him back to you by his tie and catch his lips in a tender kiss.

His hands reached to cup your face and you swore you saw galaxies before your closed eyes. Bucky pulled away to look at your face, you opened your eyes and you smiled at him nuzzling your nose against his, he soon captured your lips into another more absorbing kiss. You felt butterflies in your stomach when he pulled you onto his lap without breaking the kiss and you thanked God your dress was only knee-length so it wasn’t difficult for you to sit on his lap. You moaned when his hands pulled you closer to him by your waist making you grind on him. 'Smug bastard’ you thought to yourself when you felt him smile against your lips 'but he’s _my_ bastard’ you ran your fingers through his hair and pulled making him groan. Bucky broke the kiss or some may rather call it make out session and looked at you. You were both panting, your lips were swollen and to him, you’ve never looked more beautiful than in this moment.

“I love you Y/N” you inhaled sharply when you felt his hands reaching under your dress and moving up your thighs “I never stopped” he reached the hem of your underwear and  played with it “and I’ll never stop” you gasped when you felt the sting in place where your underwear encroached into your skin while he ripped it.

“God Bucky” you closed your eyes and placed your forehead on his, you were breathing heavily and Bucky’s lips grazed yours

“There is no God here darling. Only you and me” he closed the gap between your lips and started kissing you feverishly stealing your breaths and making you dizzy. You couldn’t wait any longer. You needed him. You needed to feel him. Your hands automatically reached to his belt to unbuckle his trousers. You stopped kissing him to better see what your hands were doing and Bucky took the opportunity to kiss and nibble at the skin on your neck. You unzipped his fly and without waiting any longer you put your hand under his briefs.

“Jesus” Bucky hissed and threw his head back when he felt you stroking his dick. You chuckled and started to move your hand up and down along his length

“No Jesus. You can call me Y/N” he looked at you and you saw his eyes turned black completely. Once when you started dating you’d turn your head away for not to see his demon’s eyes but now you yearned to see him, you missed seeing his face, demon or not he was your Bucky, your greatest love.

You released him from his briefs as much as it allowed and you braced yourself holding Bucky’s shoulders while he was steering you onto his throbbing member. He entered you in one swift motion. You moaned loudly while he groaned. Bucky closed his eyes and placed his forehead on your shoulder.

“Fuck Y/N. Why do I get that feeling with you like I’m flying?” he kissed your cheek and you looked at him

“I love you James” he didn’t has a chance to answer because you experimentally rolled your hips making him moan. You cupped his face and peppered kissed all over it still rolling your hips when Bucky stopped you. When mischievous sparks appeared in his eyes you knew that was it. The playtime’s over or rather that was when it truly began. Bucky lifted you so only the head of his cock remained inside and then he slammed you down, smirking while you gasped. He didn’t bother being gentle, he was slamming into you without a mercy besides you’ve got the whole time in the world for slow love making

“I missed you so much, I missed you so fucking much but don’t worry we’re not gonna leave the bedroom for at least a week” Bucky whispered in your ear whining you clenched around him when he hit your g-spot “we have two years to catch up with” he was moving your hips rapidly and you weren’t sure how much longer you’re going to last and he wasn’t helping at all, he was telling you what’s he’s going to do to you once you get back to your house, how he was going to fuck you against every possible surface

“I’m going to fuck you Y/N. I’m going to fuck you so good you’re not going to think about anything than my dick inside you” you were squeezing him tight he wasn’t sure whether he’d come any minute, “Fuck! I’m going to love you, I’m going to marry you and we’ll live happily ever after. How’s that? You’d like that?”

“Yes! Yes, yes Bucky I’m close, I’m so close” you clenched again and he growled

“Cum Y/N! Fucking cum right now!” and you did, moaning and chanting his name. Bucky gasped and moved your hips up and down for a few times before you felt him empty inside you, he nuzzled your neck and you cradled him as close to your body as possible. You’re both panting, both spent. You kissed the top of his head and brushed the hair from his forehead. He looked at you and smiled

“I meant that Y/N. I won’t let you go ever again” you were afraid once the bliss would fade it would be awkward between the two of you but he made it right. Bucky always made everything right. You beamed at him and grazed his cheek with your fingers

“That’s good but I’m not sure I’ll ever think about walking away” you leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss and he moaned slightly against your lips.

In the end, it didn’t matter who he was whether a demon or a human or even a freaky vampire as long as Bucky loved you and promised to have his future with you.


End file.
